erfandomcom-20200215-history
Match Made in Heaven
Match Made in Heaven is the 18th episode of the sixth season of "E.R." Plot NBC Description DRS. BENTON AND CORDAY SPAR OVER HIS NEW LOVER'S SURGICAL REQUEST: Ex-lovers Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) and a testy Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) clash when Benton's current interest, Dr. Finch (Michael Michele) asks him to overrule Corday for surgery on a young boy (guest star Matt Doherty), who may have suffered internal injuries in a car crash. Abby (Maura Tierney) takes a big risk when she advises an exhausted pregnant wife (guest star Kerri Lee Green) with five children to undergo an abortion procedure against the wishes of her unsuspecting husband (guest star Bradley Gregg). Elsewhere, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) must intimately care at home for his crotchety but humiliated father (guest star John Cullum) after the terminally ill man chases away his latest nurse. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) reacts harshly to one patient, offers a misplaced diagnosis to another and later offends Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) when they try to save a young girl. Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) assumes personal command of the ER and displays his typically obnoxious charm. Julianna Margulies, Goran Visnjic and Erik Palladino also star. Synopsis Despite having worked two shifts already, Robert Romano assigns Luka Kovač the night shift. Carol and Luka share a moment in the diner when a woman mistakes them for being a family. Luka has a patient who complains of chest pains. His patient is going through a divorce and that could be what's causing him to have anxiety attacks. Luka runs some tests but the results are all normal. He thinks that his patient is just overly stressed because his wife has been driving him crazy. He suggests that a clinical psychiatrist come talk with him. Luka is informed by John Carter that his patient has leukemia. The man asks how long he has. Luka estimates at least 5 years with a bone marrow transplant. He tells him that they're going to screen his family to see if they're a match. The patient asks Luka to call his wife. Luka grabs a coat before going out to meet a new trauma. Carol joins him and asks if she can see pictures of his children. He pulls out a picture of his wife and daughter but tells her that he doesn't have one of his son. Carol apologizes for asking but Luka waves it off as he's thankful that she asked. Abby Lockhart's patient is a woman with four children who passed out in the grocery store aisle. She gets test results back that confirm that the mom is pregnant (again). Abby shows the women her new baby on the ultrasound screen. The mom doesn't look happy and confesses that she knew that she was pregnant. She had tried fasting in order to induce a miscarriage. Abby asks her if she ever considered having an abortion. Abby talks to Mark about her patient. He asks her if she gave the patient all the options available to her. Abby says yes so Mark has her call GYN but first she must make sure that this is what her patient wants. The mom tells Abby that this isn't what she wants but what she needs. She tells Abby to just get it over with. The woman's husband arrives and asks if he can see his wife. Abby lies and tells him that she's having tests done at the moment. Carter unknowingly tells the husband that his wife is in the gynecology clinic. He asks Abby if his wife is pregnant but medical information must remain confidential. He then asks Abby if his wife is having an abortion. Abby doesn't say so the husband runs upstairs himself. When Abby gets upstairs, the husband has already seen his wife and apologizes to Abby for the way he acted. Abby talks to the woman and learns that she thinks the abortion was a mistake. The woman says soon they'll be able to try again for another baby since they both she and her husband want a big family. Abby leaves with a disappointed and confused look on her face. Mark Greene gets a call from his dad's nurse. She says that David is being difficult and questioning her qualifications. Mark promises that tonight when he gets home he'll straighten everything out. Throughout the day, Mark helps out his residents with their patients. He gets another call from the nurse who complains that David is now making racial slurs. He promises to be home in half an hour. As he walks away from the nurse's station, Dave Malucci complains to Mark about Carol Hathaway being upstairs all the time. Mark tells him to talk to him about it when he's raised two kids on his own. Mark apologizes to the nurse once he gets home. He speaks to his dad and explains to him that they need someone to be here when he can't. David brings up the hospice again and how this wouldn't have happened if he'd been there. Mark pulls a portable toilet out of a box he's brought. This upsets David because he feels that Mark is treating him like an invalid. Mark apologizes and says he doesn't have to use it. Mark makes dinner for the two of them. He remembered his Mom's old meatloaf recipe and decided to serve that. David criticizes the meals saying that he forgot some key ingredients. Mark just responds that that's not how he remembered it. Mark tries to make conversation with his Dad but he just continues to criticize. Later that night, David calls out for Mark. He'd been trying to get to the bathroom but had managed to knock over all the machines as he climbed out of bed. Mark takes the blame but David is upset because he's wet himself. Mark takes him to the restroom where he starts the shower. David says that this isn't right. Mark says he knows but tells him to think about how David used to do this for him when he was little. Cleo Finch's patient was involved in a car accident. He's especially worried that his father is going to be angry because the car was ruined. She tells him that they call them "accidents" for a reason. When the Dad does arrive, he's more concerned about his son than the car. Elizabeth Corday has arrived for a surgical consult as Cleo explains that he might have to have exploratory surgery. Elizabeth disagrees saying that it may not be necessary. Cleo excuses herself and pulls Elizabeth aside. She asks Elizabeth to do the surgery but Elizabeth wants to wait until the CT scans come back. Peter Benton and Cleo share a moment in the pharmaceutical room. A nurse walks in and interrupts their moment. Cleo's asked Peter to look at her patient as she wanted a second opinion. She's adamant that there might be something wrong internally. Peter agrees to do the surgery. Elizabeth learns about this and confronts Peter while he's scrubbing in. She pulls rank and decides to do the operation herself. Afterward, Elizabeth speaks with Cleo. She's upset because there was no reason to cut the boy open as everything was fine. Cleo says that it's better to be safe than sorry. Elizabeth tells her that next time she has a problem with one of her calls to come talk to her. After a long day, Cleo and Peter snuggle up in the on-call room. Carol and the twins are at the diner before Carol has to take them to daycare. They run into Luka and share a moment when a lady mistakes them for being a family. Later, Luka asks if the girls had settled in. Carol says that they seemed to like it. Luke goes on to call them the Hathaway twins but Carol quickly corrects him. She tells him that their last name is Ross. While working on a patient with Mark, Carol talks to him about being a terrible parent. He says that she might as well fail now when they can't remember. She shakes her head and says that the twins deserve to have a father. Mark asks if Doug has seen them. Carol responds that he asked her to move to Seattle again. Mark asks what she told him when he asked that but Abby walks in before she can answer. Carol and Carter are dealing with a homeless patient. Carol tries to put an IV into his arm but he flips the tray over. Carter grabs a syringe and pokes him to make him calmer. Carol becomes upset because the whole thing was an accident. Carter asks if she's going to help restrain him or not. She says no so Carter leaves. Carol asks Carter why he overreacted back there. He apologizes for making a bad call. She asks if he's okay and he says yes. Carol tells him that it takes time to get used to it. He pulls out a letter that had arrived for Lucy. Carol tells him that there is always going to be something. They go back to work. Carol is in the break room showing pictures of the twins to the other nurses. They ask Luka if he'd like to see but he says no and leaves. That's when they remember that he used to have two kids before they were killed. Carol goes outside and talks to Luka before she goes to pick up the twins. Carter is asked if he knows the forwarding address for Lucy Knight as they had received a letter in the mail addressed to her. Carter grabs it and says that he'll take care of it. Carter's patient is a man who fell four feet off a ladder. The man keeps complaining of pain but Carter doesn't believe him. He knows that the man is faking but orders tests anyways. The test results are surprising as they show that he has leukemia. Elizabeth asks Carter where her car crash patient is and Carter says that he saw Peter taking him upstairs. He goes to tell his patient about how he has cancer but before he can explain further Jing-Mei calls him for help. Jing-Mei Chen is working on a girl with an allergic reaction. Carter tries to help but Jing-Mei keeps insisting on doing it herself, putting the patient's life in danger. Finally, Carter just pushes her aside and does it himself. Carter learns that his patient's test results were switched with another patient and that he doesn't have leukemia. He's told to go upstairs and apologize or else the patient might sue. Before he can leave, Carter witnesses Abby talking to her patient's husband. He tries to help but in the end Abby tells him where he can find his wife. Carter overreacts while treating a homeless patient. This leads to Carol and Carter having a heart to heart. He shows her Lucy's letter. Later that night, Carter is in his kitchen drinking milk because he couldn't sleep. Characters *Peter Benton *Elizabeth Corday *Cleo Finch *Abby Lockhart *Mark Greene *John Carter *Robert Romano *Luka Kovač *Carol Hathaway Trivia Quotes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes